


Memphis

by w959727



Category: Arashi (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w959727/pseuds/w959727





	Memphis

*

众声喧哗。  
樱井翔抛下话题忽地转头，朝空无一人的角落望去。  
柜台后女将被截了话，用好奇目光看他。  
“我等的人来了。”  
话音刚落，松本润跟着寒风推开门，熟稔地同女将打招呼。  
女将压低声音好奇问他们的关系，目光在两人严肃过头的西装外套和同款式的衬衫之间逡巡几回，欲言又止。  
樱井自觉拉开身旁座位方便松本落座，“我们认识有二十年了。”  
松本解下缠缠绕绕的围巾，讲着软和的寒暄话，眼镜镜片上起了薄薄一层水雾。  
女将向他推荐新进的日本酒，语气让人不好拒绝，松本来不及推托。樱井先抬起手拍了拍他后背说，“他在戒酒。”  
松本顺势双掌合十假意道歉，不意朝樱井的方向隔着迷雾望了一望，是不大看得清温度的眼神。

倒空最后一滴酒，樱井晃了晃空荡的酒瓶，背景里抒情演歌转成陌生的乡村民谣，酒杯中平整的液面鼓起微不可见的弧度。他问，怎么放起不搭调的外语歌。店堂里顾客不多，女将巡视一圈，答是松本さん送的唱片。  
松本正在楼梯转角讲电话，对着空气和电波鞠躬。这是他过去反复听的歌，樱井时常怀疑他不能解其意，他也从不回答。  
樱井这时忽然想问他，后来有没有去过孟菲斯。

翌日是工作日，松本并未打算着晚归，加之身边人醉后微醺，兴致高昂喋喋不休讲过去的事情，讲年少时候松本脑袋不灵光，耳提面命十遍仍会读错英文单词，打棒球比赛被对手的球砸到身体从来不躲，凌晨四点打电话给樱井带点哭腔抱怨打球太疼不要再继续了。松本在周遭闷热空气中产生了窒息的错觉，暗想杯中浓茶或许也是酒，让他头晕目眩耳根发热。  
找了借口推托，松本匆匆忙忙付过自己的账离开，起身时打翻了面前空茶杯。他想把面孔埋进外套的衣领里去。  
在他两步之后樱井追过来，手中还举着他落下的围巾。樱井抖开围巾将他包裹起来，在身后打了一个不甚整齐的结，看起来并不太美观于是重新拆开。  
寒风扑面刺骨，松本却没有醒。  
樱井翔竟然在替他整理围巾。  
围巾末端的结打了又拆，末了樱井不得不承认自己在这方面没有天赋，重新展开改换与这条围巾不太相衬的基础方法。他搂过僵硬成人体模特的松本的腰，带着对方往前去。  
这没由来的亲昵举动教松本瑟缩了一下，像那些被他靠近触摸的小型动物。

沿途人声鼎沸响着旋律圆满的颂歌，松本走了好一段不着头脑地讲，这是我买的第一张CD。樱井心不在焉地用鼻音回答，后知后觉将松本推到人行道里侧，手心出了汗，显然是有心事要讲。公寓门前挂着彩灯和槲寄生，樱井装作漫不经心递过去包装讲究的纸盒，松本愣一愣，才将带着懊悔的道歉倒出口——他才想到今天是平安夜。上了些年纪之后他很少留心名目众多华而不实的节日。  
樱井示意他打开，凑近了低声讲，你收下它就是最好的礼物。松本内心腹诽樱井学来的油滑腔调，借着昏暗灯光看清其中闪着光的物件，手上忽而变得沉重起来。  
“我们在一起的时间太少了。”樱井附在他耳边讲。  
松本将金属制的钥匙取出对着光源翻来覆去看。  
“还很怀念我们住在一起的时候。”樱井又叹口气。  
是什么时候，松本迟缓地想。时间漫长刻度模糊，从前的事停留在忽近忽远忽近的地方，让他看得清又看不清。原来他们也曾如此亲密无间过，在同一屋檐下遮风避雨饮同一杯水，靠近对方的呼吸体温与难以捉摸的脾气，似真亦幻。  
樱井尚在等他的回复，毫不遮掩地同他对视。  
这直白目光是樱井对付他的武器。樱井天生眼睛生得好，眸中带光眼尾含情，万事万物在他眼中脉脉不语有如千言万语，让他轻易沦陷投降。松本恍然想到，即使是无理的带刺的要求，他也从来不曾拒绝过樱井翔。

 

*

搬家不是轻松的事。  
送走搬家公司的工人，松本走过玄关看见角落堆叠着尚未开封的纸箱，只觉得浑身骨头散架不想多看一眼。  
樱井正好奇观察着他带来的樱花盆栽，未到花季只留着光秃秃的枝干。他回头去问瘫倒的松本，“另一盆松树没有一起带过来。”  
松本骤然一惊，语气仍然懒散，回问过去樱井如何知道松树的存在。樱井翻出他的社交网路账号，指着半年多前长势喜人的松树照片。  
“松树生病送去寄养了。”松本不自然地侧过身。  
樱井拖长声音表示惊讶，以为松树不是过分娇贵的品种。眼见着松本快要阖上双眼，他在被炉底下踢了松本一脚，讲他们其实不必分房睡。  
“凌晨回来会打扰你的，而且衣柜也不够分。”松本睁开眼时不太情愿，嗓音也不爽快。  
“明天休假，可以一起去挑新的衣柜。”樱井认真盘算，打开手机搜索附近的家居市场，被松本不轻不重地推了一把。  
“不着急。”

松本有各式各样的讲究，是樱井近来才发现的，比如要喝热水而不能是冷水。  
水壶放上炉灶，松本回头问，喝茶还是喝水。  
都好。樱井从橱柜底下翻出一套崭新的白瓷杯，将茶叶罐和糖罐指给松本看。  
松本应过一声，守着他款式古旧的铝制水壶发呆。  
樱井的突袭从背后来，他的应激反应强烈，潜意识控制肢体，抬起脚踢了过去。樱井吃痛夸张地惊叫，手围住他腰间不敢放松。  
“正人君子哪能做偷袭的事。”松本小幅度挣扎了两下，只让樱井手臂收得更紧，笑嘻嘻安抚佯装怒意的他，“是不是很像从前上学合租的时候。”  
松本顿了顿，忽然软化似的，带点鼻音回答他，那间屋子的暖气总是要坏。  
冬天里坏了暖气，房东懈怠不愿修理，穿着四五六七件厚衣服的松本跟房东通完电话生闷气，笨拙地坐着借炉灶上的汤锅取暖。有时急于觅食的樱井挤进狭窄厨房添乱，坐在一旁可怜兮兮地问还得等多久啊松润。松本的耳机里没有声音，听见他抱着书本念，我们原本是整体，这种成为整体的希冀和追求就叫作爱。咕噜咕噜的声音从炉灶上冒出来，也从松本的心底冒出来。  
鼓胀而酸涩的心。  
樱井摘了他一只耳机，听了两句南方民谣皱起眉，问英文糟糕的松本，你听得懂吗。松本答得含糊，樱井又问，为什么想去孟菲斯。松本是正统city boy，十八年来没有踏出东京一步，却会盼望遥隔万里的乡村田园。松本一愣，说想去要有什么理由。  
夜间借着畏寒的名头，松本无论如何要挤上樱井的单人床。樱井不知是没看破抑或不说破，抱怨他是麻烦小鬼，到底还是让松本躺在靠墙的一侧，用比常人高半度的体温贴近手脚冰凉的对方，装模作样地恐吓他不许抢被子。第二天醒来时发觉枕头先被占了大半，松本抱着他的手臂，手心是暖的。  
时间覆没回想往复，刺骨寒冷最为深刻清晰，燃烧尽了此生的勇气与爱，有关爱的感觉却模糊了。

身后樱井的气息从他的耳廓滑到耳垂，熨帖的吻和滚烫的耳朵。吻到颈侧留下咬痕。唇齿相碰再难分开，柔软缠绵，短暂的吻成为漫长的吻，呼吸争抢掠夺，有更多渴望。  
突如其来的性爱蒙蔽感官与理智，视觉与听觉扭曲成放大的快感，流出不真实的眼泪。  
情事过后好一会儿，樱井看着松本从自己的颈窝抬头，抓一件不知属于谁的衣服草率盖住狼藉的上身，走路时光裸的双腿打着颤。  
他的颈窝湿漉漉的。  
樱井听见嘶啦一声，凉水倒进烧烫的水壶。  
松本还在炉灶前对着水壶发怔，表情茫然无措，看得樱井心头一紧。他喊松本的名字，隔着大段沉默空气与他对视，看不清的情绪暗涌。好一会儿松本回神过来，面上不见七情六欲，甫一开口眼泪莫名掉下来一颗。  
满壶水都烧干了，他讲。一把空落落的声音，没有回响。

 

*

樱井在电视台遇见松本，对方拿着两个大号文件夹，见到他目光躲闪了一下。  
难得电梯里只有他们两人。樱井看松本按的楼层，问是不是要去见新闻局局长。松本回答的声音轻飘飘，不免让樱井有些失望。  
樱井按了地下楼层，松本知道这是要外出。走出电梯前他对樱井讲路上当心，仍旧轻飘飘的。

他有一年多没去见过自己的心理咨询师，诊疗室改了格局装修，新挂上的绘画吸引了樱井的兴趣，他细致观察一番，回头对咨询师说他家中有一幅同系列的画作，是松本搬家时带过来的。  
咨询师从堆积的咨询记录中翻出樱井的一份，对绘画的话题兴致缺缺，直截了当地问，“很久没来了，这次有什么问题？”  
“失眠，来讨个处方，随便开什么能睡着的药就行。”  
对方冷笑一声，说要拿药去医院看内科，心理咨询不能开处方。樱井自顾自地讲，我赶时间，看内科要做全套检查，你有医师执照，可以开处方。  
“失眠多久了？”咨询师翻来覆去看两张薄薄的记录纸，发觉樱井半晌没回答，“不说可是没法下诊断的。”  
樱井看了看日期，“五周？每晚最多能断断续续睡三个小时，有响动容易惊醒。”  
“早晨能起来吗？”  
“还可以，不过总是很疲劳，做很长时间的梦。”  
“为什么会被惊醒？”  
“因为有声音。”樱井顿了一顿。  
“你住的公寓隔音很好，也远离马路，关上房门不会听见任何噪音。”  
几番回合之后樱井有些招架不住对方的质询，坦白是松本时常接近早晨才回来，轻手轻脚替他关上房门，樱井就会在此时惊醒，看见松本满是歉意的面孔。通常松本劝过他多睡一段后去做早餐，樱井则望着天花板等天色渐亮。  
一切都不正常，无论是他的失眠还是松本的晚归。  
有一回他在电视台录综艺番组，结束时松本的直播恰到尾声，樱井去新闻局等他开反省会下班，两人一道回到住所时不过凌晨两点钟。对此樱井不得不介怀，有许多怀疑与担心。  
“为什么不问？”咨询师抽出一张崭新的记录纸。“也许下班之后有应酬或聚会，也有可能是准备工作，为什么不问？”  
“显得我爱管闲事，怕他反感。”樱井一顿，忍不住自我辩护，“我的节目从六点直播到七点，他的节目则是十一点到十二点，私人时间刚好错开，想要多相处一会儿总不能算错。”  
若是回到数年前他们亲密无间时，樱井想他还是有立场去问松本的。年长两岁在年轻时意味着阅历丰富思想成熟，让他有种天然的责任感去渗透进对方的生活。这份责任感越过分别的时间仍然强烈地留存在他的本能中，让他想把对方留在自己的轨迹上，而年龄差距却愈发显得不值一提——如今松本在他面前已然很少情绪外露，好像樱井才是不够成熟的那一个。  
“没想到你也会从树上掉下来，”咨询师手上的笔打了个圈，“从前我和你约会，多打一个电话都会让你不耐烦。”  
樱井皱眉道，“不要谈你的私事。我不是猴子，只是不想跟他从恋爱关系变成室友关系。”

“新工作如何？等候室每天六点钟放你的新节目，我以此与顾客讲寒暄开场白，恭维欣赏你的顾客有品位，和不欣赏的客户一道讲你几句坏话。”  
樱井换了坐姿，“观众反馈如何？”  
“这应该去看电视台的收视率报告。”  
樱井苦笑，从性别年龄到家庭组成再到收入水平，收视率报告类目繁多眼花缭乱，没有任何一项能确凿指出观众的兴趣取向，无论内容如何创新，观众构成毫无变化，他总是没办法讨好所有人。  
搭档的制片本职出色却并不与他合拍，借对方离职之际樱井计划让松本调到自己的节目。他以为松本不会墨守陈规，工作理念与他相符，相互沟通也不会产生障碍。  
“贵司不禁止办公室恋爱吗？”  
“他也是这么跟我说的，‘避嫌’”，樱井闷哼一声，“真好笑，他分明还和自己节目的主播谈过恋爱。”  
“你认为他为什么会给出这种理由？”  
“不愿意和我一道工作，无非是因为——”樱井忽然停住。  
“因为什么？”  
“我不知道。”  
咨询师眯起眼睛，“你想到答案了——是他讨厌你。”  
“这不可能。”樱井想到过去的事才有底气，“他对我说过很多次喜欢。”  
“上一次说是什么时候。”  
“......十多年前。还有他原本没有打算从事传媒，后来却进了电视台，找我做过相谈。”樱井自我肯定，“多半是受了我的影响。”  
“你们在一起多久了？”  
“三个多月。和他在电视台见到两周之后就交往了。”  
“之前又如何？你们似乎认识多年。”  
“二十多年，中学就认识，大学时还合租过，后来他搬走了，之后很少再联系。”  
“为什么分开？”  
“...我不知道。也许是当时脾气坏刺到他。”  
“那年开始就职活动，父母让我去从政，从议员发言人做起。做政界工作要闭紧嘴巴，做过一个月就很受不了。决定了要做主播工作，起初向电视台投简历不顺利，回音寥寥，梦里都在紧张面试时吃螺丝，很害怕就职失败，更怕一事无成。”  
樱井夜间多梦，梦见当时。他刚满二十到了能饮酒的年龄，在同级生中算是最晚解禁的，对酒精新鲜感正浓。同级生有繁多名目聚会，内容大多是通夜喝酒抽烟，他对进路有许多未知恐惧，用宿醉掩盖焦虑。松本有时拿不定主意，加上少有其他年长的可靠朋友，只能向他事无巨细地寻求意见，想考看起来没用的技能检定，想做和专业完全不对口的实习工作，想和翔くん交往。  
樱井挫败又心烦，索性不接电话不看邮件，至少先躲一阵。清晨回去撞见松本，看见他醉醺醺的模样也不好再缠着他问东问西。  
松本出走那天毫无征兆。樱井打开门见到玄关放着巨大行李箱，还以为松本要出远门。松本将钥匙留在玄关前，轻描淡写地讲为了做课题搬去同学的住所，给他留下解酒茶。又过几天发了邮件讲正好租约到期，又找到新室友，问樱井有时间让他过去清理旧物。  
樱井只当他到叛逆期，松本大多数时间都和他黏在一起，哪能有其他什么亲密朋友，却没想到从此联系疏远，变成只能年节互发客套邮件的关系。

“樱井さん，没想到三十多岁叛逆期还没能结束。”咨询师写了一张处方，“你本可以去看内科医生却来找心理咨询，证明你清楚症结所在需要聆听和建议。”  
“你有躁动与渴望自我驱使，想要更多观众喜爱，和爱人更多关注，会排除万难达到目标，被求不得折磨更痛苦。这对二十代而言是美德，对三十代而言却过于紧张，容易焦虑。”  
樱井接过处方笺，上面写着温和的抗焦虑药物。  
“不要假装你对他人毫不在意。”

 

*

骤雨不停，雨水打在咫尺之外的玻璃窗上，雨声闷响，隔着电波与沉默呼吸。  
“松润？”  
没有回音。  
樱井对着无声电话不明缘由，松本突兀地联络他接通电话却不做声，让他想到事态复杂的情况，最坏的一种要报警。  
有人及时出声，打断他胡思乱想。对方是松本的同事，讲松本喝醉酒现在就送他回家，非常抱歉打扰您，请您不要挂在心上。礼数周全，教樱井听得心里不是滋味，他问对方地址道要去接松本，不劳费心。  
对方没想跟他客气，讲已在路上大概一刻钟后就到。电话挂断，樱井握着手机没有放下。过了好一会儿低头闻到满身烟味，他整晚将节目的改版方案读了五遍，零碎的情绪如鲠在喉，不知不觉抽空了半盒烟。松本颇有些反感他惯用的烟草，气味刺鼻。樱井试图用香水盖住烟味，浓烈的香水味和烟草混合在一起更糟糕，无奈只能换下。  
他在起居室正襟危坐半小时，门铃一次都没响，期间手边烟盒拿起又放下，断断续续想松本晦暗不明的态度和心理咨询师的话，他果然还是没法装作平静地等待。  
樱井回拨电话过去，问路上是不是出了意外，才让松本没能到家。对方听得一头雾水，讲已到了松本家中，松本似乎酒醒了一半，还记得门锁密码顺利进了门，请您放心。樱井没反应过来，对面好像捂住听筒对着不知道哪个方向喊，润くん，等一等再睡。

松本的旧居距离不远，樱井是跑过去的。此前他去过两三次，模糊记得有些复杂的门锁密码，听到锁芯转动时他将手搭在门把上，微微颤抖。  
在起居室和松本同事打了照面，樱井见到脸才想起这是传言中松本的前度男友，姓名他却不记得。对方见到他颇有惊讶，用敬语打了招呼。松本则像只好笑的鸵鸟整张脸埋进沙发，被同事扶着迷糊地饮下解酒茶。  
樱井感觉到浑身血液倒流，不能动一步，眼看着同事替松本取下隐形，熟门熟路找到框架眼镜送到松本手里。他不知道如何接受错位的这一切。  
直到松本清醒了一些，摇摇晃晃站起来给同事道歉，说给你添麻烦了，改天向你赔罪，时间不早请早些回去休息。对方顺手拎走了松本起居室的垃圾，塑料袋装满啤酒罐，不堪重负。  
樱井将人送到门外，一个字一个字挤出道谢的客套话，面色冷得吓人。同事顿住脚步，下了很大决心才问，二位是在交往吗。樱井下意识地肯定，犹豫着该补充些什么，对方抢在他面前说，“节目的其中一个赞助商忽然撤资，制作部要削减节目预算。润くん想尽办法才谈妥了新的赞助，今天也是去见赞助商。您是同行，也知道现在做节目越发难，许多难事润くん不愿让后辈们担心，说话也愈发少。请您不要生气。”

回到起居室，松本正对着松树盆栽发愣，他没有戴眼镜，眼神似乎是空的。樱井认出这是他的另一盆松树，为了避开雨天搬进了室内。  
樱井混乱地想，是他的责任吗。  
他不能再装作看不见。  
明明在和他同居却没退租从前的公寓，声称要戒酒却每日深夜不归逃回旧公寓借酒浇愁，拒绝与他一起工作也不愿意在他面前表露情绪，刻意斩断从前，也对他毫无所求。  
“我不明白自己是哪里让你如此不安。”  
松本认同他每一句指责。  
“没有不安，”他字斟句酌，语速很慢，“至少没有对你感到不安。”  
“只是茫然。”  
“我自知是很笨拙的人，无论是工作搭档还是交往对象，大多说过我脾气很坏，不够讨人喜欢——甚至迟钝到离开你之后才发觉这一点。年轻时决心要改变性格里糟糕的部分，然而有些习惯过了十年都没能改掉，也许就没可能再逆转了。隔了十年再见，缺陷却没有改正，恐怕我们还是会相互厌倦。”  
松本语调渐渐低落，像是自语。他意识到自己正在历经一场更为惨烈的抽离，抑或是曾经的延续，是他优柔寡断又贪心不足，不愿割舍有关樱井翔的爱与幻想，像藕断丝连。  
于是十年过去。

“你太过自私，妄下断言。”樱井抓住他的手，一字一句变得沉重，“却不考虑我的感受。你不能向我宣判死刑。”  
他感到自己的心忽然重新躁动起来，莽撞勇敢，如同二十岁。  
松本避开他的目光，无力地笑了一下，“那是喜欢，还是爱呢？”

——是喜欢，还是爱呢？  
很年轻的樱井翔皱着鼻子，眼睛亮亮的松本润反反复复说着一成不变的喜欢，让他不厌其烦。  
——那又有些不一样了。  
松本被问住，模棱两可地回答。他没到能理解深刻情感的年纪，喜欢与爱都是翔くん，很难分清。  
——真是让人火大啊。  
樱井揉了揉松本的头发，想果然还是不够认真的小孩子。

“是喜欢，还是爱呢？”  
眼中闪着泪光的松本润问，他眨了眨眼阻止眼泪掉下去，眼睫微微颤动。  
“这并不重要，分清与否，我们都不会变。”  
樱井被问住，习惯性地躲开。  
“当初你问我，以为是考验，而我没能回答。为此我想过多次，恨自己不聪明也不果断，为没能诚恳爱你感到愧疚。”  
“后来当我自己不慎问出这句话，才忽然明白这不过是知难而退的提醒。”  
“不要勉强自己，翔さん。不需要保护每个人都不受伤害，否则直到几十年后我们老得没力气继续吵架，我也不会意识到你是忍受着痛苦在表现礼貌而已。”

 

*

“翔さん。特意在你工作时打到留言信箱，如此我就不会知道你是否愿意接我的电话。”  
短暂的沉默。  
“抱歉对你说了失礼的话。”  
漫长的沉默。  
“我想我还是很爱你。”  
重播。

回东京的飞机上樱井反复听松本的电话留言。  
那天之后他们没再见过面，趁他上班时间松本从他的公寓带走了一部分自己的东西，也许只是时间不足没来得及全部带走。  
即使在他面前做了自我剖白，樱井仍然没能理解松本的话。他越来越看不懂松本。  
电话留言听到第十遍，他忽然有了决意。  
他没有对松本说过爱，他应该试着说一次，喜欢和爱没那么难分清，或许他试一次就该知道了。  
等飞机降落之后，樱井想，他也要趁着松本在直播时打他的电话，第一次总是很难，在电话留言里说我爱你更容易一些，如果松本愿意听，他就再说一次。  
航班提早到了东京，地勤没有可用的登机口，飞机在空中盘旋了两圈，樱井想好了给松本的留言如何开头。  
终于到了地面有稳定信号，陌生电话先进来。对方自报是医院，问他是不是松本润的紧急联系人。

赶到医院时松本躺在病床上闭着眼，樱井紧紧握住松本的手吓坏了周围护士，护士好心提醒他，是打了止痛药睡过去而已。  
樱井听医生讲解松本的病情，大部分名词晦涩难懂，还是认真记了下来。  
“应激性心肌症？”  
医生解释是罕见病例，不是由急性疾病诱发的，而是精神和情绪影响。  
“松本さん连着几年都因为类似情况入院了，时间都在这天附近。”医生在病历上指给松本看，“可能对松本さん而言这几天有什么事要发生。不是很严重的疾病，不过松本さん心脏状况不太好。”樱井听着医生嘱咐，在手帐本上记下一面整。

“不要装睡了。”樱井送走医生，拍了拍松本手背，“你在这上面的演技实在糟糕。”  
松本闭着眼打了个喷嚏，樱井递给他纸，“听说今年花粉比去年严重。”松本嗯了一声，睁开眼示意樱井打开电视。  
“不能看电视，病人要多休息。”  
“怎么能拒绝病人的要求呢，樱井さん——”  
樱井对他的撒娇有点受用，同松本幼稚地推拉了两个回合，才将遥控器塞到松本手里。松本立刻调到了自己担当的新闻节目。  
樱井在一边怪叫生病了就不该操心工作，被松本无视。他专注看节目内容，直到播CM才同樱井讲话。  
“我不愿意和你一起工作。”松本停一停，“如果我担当你的节目，从定台本开始就能每天多争论两个小时，私人关系越紧密，工作上便会越难做出决断。”  
“况且每天在工作场吵上几个小时，下班之后只能相看两相厌吧。”  
樱井忍不住问，“你跟你们节目那位小朋友也吵架吗？”  
“我们只吵一个半小时，”松本皱起眉，“但还是分手了。”  
“如果是我们，即使每天都在工作场合争论到直播前一分钟，可能也不会分开的。毕竟你还爱我。”樱井这话讲得天马行空。松本闭上眼不去看他，耳朵发热地想这人脸皮还挺厚。

“三月会有什么要发生呢。”樱井放轻了语气，“医生说你几乎每年都在这天附近发病，第一次是将近十年前，年轻人发病很罕见。”  
他想起遥远往事，初春尚且寒冷。弱不禁风的松本推着半人高的行李箱搬离他们租住的公寓，钥匙留在玄关前有一声轻响。樱井宿醉归来，靠着门框昏昏沉沉看着松本走出家门。直到数个小时后醒来，狭窄的房间忽然空了一半宽敞起来，他模糊地记起，松本搬走了。  
病床上的松本被他扣住手，苍白地笑了一下，“我也不知道。”  
他想起遥远往事，初春尚且寒冷。夜半房屋黑暗，松本独自躺在单人床里侧，听窗外诡异风声，被樱井的复杂问题纠缠思绪，读过的少女漫画不能解释喜欢和爱的区别。  
——翔くん什么时候才能回来。  
他翻身去给樱井打电话，前不久被姐姐教导，如果电话提示音响四下转到留言信箱，说明对方没空接电话，如果响两下就转到信箱，说明对方不想接电话。  
提示音响了两下。  
松本每隔二十分钟打一次电话，打最后一次时他决定如果翔くん不接电话，他就把想说的话留在语音信箱。  
最后一次提示音只响了一次——电话接通了。  
樱井喝醉酒按错了拒接的按键，没看清进入通话界面就将手机扔在一旁。松本听见有人用玩笑话问樱井，为什么半夜还有人打他电话。“像被追杀了一样。”  
“只是个摆脱不了的麻烦小鬼。”樱井回答，“真烦人啊。”  
松本挂断了电话。

“也许明年不会发病了。”樱井说，“你得搬回来，要监督你戒酒和戒烟。”  
“我们要去孟菲斯。”


End file.
